


First Time's Not the End of the World

by Alixtii



Series: Watcher!verse [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bechdel Fix, Episode: s07e20 Touched, F/F, Female Protagonist, First Time, Mutual Masturbation, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Sunnydale, Uncertain Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-28
Updated: 2007-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, um, you ever do this before?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time's Not the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline/Spoilers:** "Touched."

"So, um, you ever do this before?" Amanda asked.

"Nope," answered Vi, closing the door and locking it. "How 'bout you? You and the swing choir get up to all kings of nasty and perverted acts?"

Amanda shook her head. "I once saw Alexa Smith get to second base with Jimmy Smith." She paused. "No relation."

"Oh, no hot brother-sister action going on in swing choir," Vi asked with a laugh as she jumped onto Dawn's bed. "Well, I think we'll go a lot farther than second base tonight, if that's okay with you."

Amanda nodded. "I'm ready," she lied, her stomach all tied up in knots. Serious knots, like double bowlines and klemheists and alpine butterflies.

Vi just grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to the bed. "Come on," she said. "We'll figure it out."

And then Vi's hands were at Amanda's jeans, unbuttoning, unzipping, undressing. Vi slipped off the bed and pulled down until Amanda's pants were at her ankles and Vi was kneeling in front of her, staring at her legs which were bare and white all the way up their length from her ankles to where her suddenly-insanely-scanty-oh-my-god-why-did-I-ever-wear-these green panties were.

She had worn _bikinis_ she felt less naked in. Of course, then there hadn't been a girl kneeling in front of her with _that_ look on her face, so yeah.

"You have great legs," Vi said.

Amanda knew it was only polite to thank Vi for the compliment but for some reason she just couldn't get her vocal cords to work. _From the diaphragm_, she remembered from swing choir, but she didn't want to sing, just speak, and the words weren't coming. (Maybe she should sing. She already knew the lyrics.)

Vi leaned in and kissed Amanda's thigh, her lips just touching her skin for a moment before parting and engulfing her flesh. A wet tongue pressed against her as Vi totally was _making out with her leg_. Amanda emitted a startled cry at the sudden sensation, then bit her lip to try and stifle any other sounds--not that they needed to consider being too loud under the circumstances, she remembered as an orgasmic scream  pierced in from the kitchen below.

Vi kept on going until Amanda began to wonder if she was going to end up with a hickey the next morning (_no, not yet, I don't think so_), then broke off and smiled up at Amanda.

Amanda feebly smiled back. "Um, what do we do next?"

"I think I'm supposed to take something off too," Vi said, pulling her shirt off over her head, then unfastening her bra, throwing both garments onto Dawn's bed. Two bare breasts now stared back at Amanda.

It was her turn now, Amanda realized, and she leaned down uncertainly, bringing her lips tentatively towards the exposed flesh on the side of Vi's left breast. Eventually--after a thousand small movements--lips touched breast. A strange thrill filled her as she opened her mouth and felt the mostly smooth texture--skin texture, what did she expect?--of the skin against her tongue and mouth. She sucked, gently at first, as Vi had sucked on her thigh, and waited even longer than Vi had before breaking it off.

"At this rate, we'll never finish," Vi pointed out over a sharp gasp emanating from Buffy's room next door.

"I'm not complaining," offered Amanda.

Vi frowned, then sort of shivered impatiently, as if with expectation. "Yeah," she agreed, "but I want to see you naked." And with that, she took hold of Amanda's panties and pulled them down to her ankles where her jeans were.

Having her panties showing had been bad enough--she changed in front of other girls, either the Potentials or girls in her gym class, all the time and didn't care who saw her panties then, sure, but this was _different_\--but now she was completely naked from waist to ankles and suddenly Amanda was going into a serious fight-or-flight response which seemed to consider standing completely still, frozen in place like a fawn caught in a car's headlights, to be a legitimate third option.

Vi eyes weren't fixed on that space between Amanda's legs, though, thank God, but instead seemed focused on removing her own pants. Amanda took a deep breath, then another one, then a third one for good measure, then a fourth one just in case the third one didn't do the trick, before finally regaining enough of her composure and, well, motor functions to be able to take her shirt off, throwing it next to Vi's on Dawn's bed. She paused as her hands went behind her back to unclasp her bra--_oh my God, I'm actually doing this_\--and then took it off in one last act of sheer willpower and, oh her God, she was naked from the ankles up. She kicked off her sneakers and stepped out of the mess of clothing at her feet and pulled off her socks one by one and was naked, no qualifiers needed.

"Come on," said Vi, who was by this point no less _au naturel_, and pulled her down onto Dawn's bed. Amanda scrambled over Vi so they were facing opposite ways, 69-ing, and then went in.

As in, in _there_, her tongue slipping in and exploring its way as she could feel Vi's do the same. She moved her tongue around, trying different speeds, trying to find the right speeds. Vi did the same.

Without, it must have been admitted, very much success. Vi's tongue always seemed to flounder past Amanda's clit, never quite hitting at the right angle or the right speed when it managed to make contact at all. She was pretty sure she wasn't doing any better, either.

"I think we're doing this wrong," she said, pulling away from Vi.

"We are _not _doing this wrong," Vi said forcefully, forcefully enough that Amanda couldn't help but believe her. She flipped over, so they were lying parallel, and kissed Vi, long and hard, the first time the two had actually kissed each other on the, you know, mouth. "You like that?"

Amanda smiled. "Yeah," she said. "I do."

"Then we're doing it right." She paused. "You ever masturbate before?"  
   
It seemed silly to feel embarrassed talking about masturbation with someone upon whom one had just been attempting to perform cunnilingus, and who has been attempting to perform cunnilingus upon oneself, so Amanda just nodded.  

"Sit up," Vi instructed, and Amanda obediently got up, sitting on the edge of Dawn's bed. Vi sat down beside her, so that their sides were touching.

"This way we can both see," explained Vi, "and you can guide me. Just tell me what to do."

Amanda lightly placed her hand on Vi's wrist, and guided the other girl inside her. It was easier this way, with Amanda able to tell Vi what to do, although it wasn't really just like masturbation. Vi's hand was different, foreign, and--as much as Vi might try to do what Amanda suggested--ultimately uncontrollable and unpredictable.

_This_, Amanda reallized, was what sex was about.

The suggestions, along with the gentle tugs on Vi's wrist to try and get her hand to do what she wanted, came easy now, so easy that it almost seemed like they were discussing combat moves or swordfighting techniques, instead of sitting naked, their bodies touching, with Vi's hand--

Well, with Vi's hand doing _that_. Vi seemed to have gotten the hang of it all, leaving Amanda just to enjoy it without having to give more than the occasional instruction. Which left her free to watch the intent look on Vi's face, the curves of her naked body, the way her chest was rising and falling with every breath, the way she was really, really hot and--

She climaxed.

Vi looked at her, uncertainly. "Did you?"

Amanda nodded. "I think so. Now let me do you."

And now it was Amanda's turn. She let Vi guide her the way she had guided Vi, moving her hand against the foreign clit, to elicit from Vi the same pleasure that had been provoked in herself. She listened gleefully at each of the girl's gasps and moans and sighs as she worked, until Vi trembled in what Amanda could only assume was an orgasm. She looked up at Vi, uncertain.

"Uh-huh," Vi answered Amanda's unspoken question, then frowned. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Amanda smiled. "I think this is where we try and do it again."


End file.
